Bonnie's Obsession: Therapy 101
by QueenOfArt
Summary: Annalise goes to her therapist Isaac for help about Bonnie's obsession with her. (Season 4) Story's Relationships: Annalise/Issac, Annalise/Bonnie, Isaac/Bonnie


Annalise went storming to Isaac's office. So much was going on, and so much was on her mind that she didn't care that she triggered him, and he triggered her, she had to see him.

Annalise banged on his office door.

Isaac answered, "Annalise, I'm surprised to see you here. Come inside."

Annalise went inside, and sat on the couch. "I had to see you", she sniffled, obviously choked up.

"What is it? Everything okay?", Isaac asked, concerned.

"It's her..."

"Who? Tell me! Is it Jacqueline, is she bothering you?"

"It's Bonnie..."

Isaac calmed down, "Oh I see, tell me what's going on."

"She's become undone, she's, she's...obsessed."

"What has she done that makes you think she's obsessed?"

"What _hasn't_ she done? I knew Bonnie always looked up to me and saw me as some savior, but I never saw her act this way, she took it to a new level, borderline "Single White Female".

Isaac chuckled at that reference, "Sorry, please forgive me, I know this is not a laughing matter, but can you please be more specific. "

"Well, now she's attaching herself to every man in my life. First it was Sam, she was jealous of our marriage and what we had. I believe she fell in love with my husband, she slept with him."

"Did you catch them in the act?"

"No, she confessed to me that she did. She said he came on to her, she blamed it all on him, but I know she was a willing participant."

"So why did you keep her around for all these years?" Isaac questioned.

"The girl is lost, she has no one. Me keeping her away would've done more harm than good."

"I see". Isaac jotted down some notes in his notepad. "Go on."

"Now, she's buddy-buddy with Nate"

"Who's Nate"?

"Me ex. They now work together, so who knows what they're plotting against me. I trust neither! And, then theres you..."

Isaac looked up from his notepad and stopped writing. "How did you know?"

"She told me, she said she went to you because she wanted to hurt me, hurt me like I've hurt her."

"Julie didn't mean any harm Annalise, I mean Bonnie."

"Julie!? Did she really use a pseudo name? See what I mean? The lengths she will go to hurt me." Annalise shook her head in disbelief. "Isaac, to be honest, I' scared of her. I knew she was attracted to me, but now its close to fatal attraction. She's stalking me, lurking in the shadows, placing vodka in my home. She's the only one that knows the brand I like, so thats how I know it was her. How the hell she got into my hotel room, God knows! I was this close in calling 911."

"She loves you Annalise, she wouldn't hurt you."

"Oh, she told me that too, how she loves me and how I will need her again, ugh"

"She also misses you very much"

Annalise sighed and hesitated, "The crazy thing about it Isaac, I miss her too."

"Do you love her Annalise?" Isaac asked.

"She's sorta like my child, of course I love her."

"No, do you _love_ her? Are you in love with Bonnie?"

"I care for her, even through all of her craziness. There, I said it."

Isaac secretly felt a tinge of jealousy, being that he himself was falling for Annalise.

Isaac was curious, so he asked. Annalise, have you and Bonnie ever been intimate?"

She took a deep breath and exhaled, "Do I have to answer that, does it matter?"

"I need to know in order to help you. Now tell me, I'm listening." Isaac braced himself for the answer.

"Yes, quite a few times; its been going on for years. I blame myself because I led her on, and used her for my own selfishness and pleasure, and that's how she fell in love with me. I created this monster. I knew she would never say no to me, so I took advantage of that. But sometimes it was her call, she wanted it too, badly. Now that I want to move on from her, for her benefit and mine, and she's not letting me let her go easily."

"Do you really want to move on from her?"

"Yes, I want her to grow up and stand on her own."

"Annalise, something tells me you like the fact that she needs you and clings to you. You find comfort in that, is that true?"

"Whatever it is, it's unhealthy, and I need your help, I really do."

"Don't worry, I'll talk to Julie, sorry, I mean Bonnie. Go home and get some rest."

"Thanks Isaac". Annalise went to him and laid her head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight. He felt himself getting triggered, so he let go and said goodnight.

Isaac learned alot during Annalise's session. It was interesting to hear her POV of her relationship with Bonnie. He honestly didnt like how close his two clients were. He decided to call Bonnie up for a follow up session to clear some things up.

* * *

Two hours later Bonnie arrived at Dr. Roa's office...

"Bonnie, I'm glad you could join me tonight. Have a seat."

Bonnie sat, she was wondering why Isaac called her up out of the blue; she figured it was about Annalise. "I assume she told you everything.", she said.

"Yes, she did. First, let me say that Client-Therapist confidential privilege has already been broken between the three of us, the damage has been done, so I feel like I can share what we discussed. That being said, she said you paid her a visit, and it shook her up. She fears you Bonnie."

"I don't know why she feels that way, she knows I will NEVER physically hurt her. I just want her love, her attention, that's all!" Bonnie started weeping with her face in her palms.

Isaac patted her back to comfort her. "It may make you feel better that she said she missed you too, and that she cares about you."

When Bonnie heard that, she lifted her head and stopped crying. "Did she really say that?", she sniffled.

"Yes, and she also told me that you two have been intimate. Do you mind telling me about that? I think that may be the root of your problem."

Bonnie sat back in the couch to get more comfortable, she was ready to tell all. "Well, the first time it happened, it wasnt't just us. One night, her and Sam invited me in their bed after a fun night of drinking; we ended up having a threesome. The next day, thats when things changed between me and her; It was clear that she regretted what happened the night before. She told me that she was drunk and it should never happen again. Sam and myself didn't have any regrets, we both enjoyed it, but we agreed that it would only be a one time thing. After the night of the threesome, Sam started flirting with me more, and stupidly I did the same. I liked the attention he gave me, I wasn't used to that kind of attention from a man, or anyone. One night while Annalise was out of town at a conference, Sam convinced me to drink with him, so one thing led to another and we slept together. I felt horrible afterwards, so horrible that when she returned home, I confessed to everything. She kicked me out temporarily, but allowed me to come back after a few days, since I had nowhere to go. When I came back, things went downhill between us and never got back right, even to this day. Annalise resented me, and she resented Sam. She punished me for sleeping with her husband, by treating me like shit. It was clear she was jealous of me and Sam's closeness, but little did she know I was actually jealous of them, and that I didn't want Sam, but I wanted her. She just didn't punish me emotionally, or verbally, but sexually as well."

"What do you mean punish you sexually?" She didn't abuse you did she? Or do anything against your will?" Isaac asked curiously.

"Of course not, whatever she did, I wanted it, she did it with my consent. When I say punish, I just mean rough sex and BDSM. It was her way of controlling me and holding the power. Sam didn't know anything about it, it was our little secret. This has been going on for years, no one knows, except now you. For example, if I screwed up at work, she would "punish" me to her gratification, but she knew I would get off to it too. However, it wasn't always "punishment", we had good days too. If she won a case, or if I helped her in some way, she would treat me with a bad movie in bed and we would have sex, passionate, pleasurable sex. Sometimes, we even did it right in her and Sam's marital bed when he was away, and other times she would take me or I would take her on her desk downstairs while Sam was knocked out sleep upstairs. But those days are now over, and I want that back so bad." Bonnie began to cry again.

"Hmm, thats interesting". Isaac heard an ear full, he was intrigued. He wrote something down in his notes. "I can see how you became obsessed, Annalise is a one of a kind woman, it's easy to fall in love with her." Isaac caught himself, he let his inner thoughts slip out, but it was too late, Bonnie heard him.

Bonnie ignored him and continued spilling her feelings for Annalise. "She rescued me, I owe her my life, I owe her everything, she's the only love I know. I need her, I need my fix, she's like my drug. I'm sorry Isaac, but no amount of therapy can fix that."

"I know Bonnie, I know". Isaac was defeated, he agreed that he couldn't cure Bonnie's obsession with Annalise...


End file.
